


Sometimes you mess up. Big Time.

by roxofvoid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Gen, im not sure what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxofvoid/pseuds/roxofvoid
Summary: I wrote the second chapter first then the first one. Percy chooses to become a god and he Fucks Up™





	1. Chapter One

I heard gasps after I finished. Zeus nodded approvingly, as did most of the other gods. Dad shook his head slowly, and Athena looked downright murderous, although I didn't realize why at first. Then I turned around.   
Annabeth was sobbing on Grover's shoulder, who had an arm around her and was staring at me blankly. Tyson hovered around them, clearly confused. My heart wrenched, but I knew I couldn't take back my words. Could I?  
"Come here, boy," Zeus said. I took a deep breath, and approached his throne. He stood, and as he came towards me shrunk to human sized so he wouldn't crush me. He put one hand on my shoulder and raised the other to the sky. He said some words under his breath, and I couldn't help but feel a lot of this was just for show. Zeus stood back, and I didn't feel any different at first. Then I felt a heaviness all over my body, and my mind seemed to grow and shrink at the same time. I stumbled, and then it was done. It didn't hurt, but it felt wrong somehow. I turned to look at my friends. It was like I could see their life forms depleting as I watched. I looked away, blocking them out. I dimly heard Zeus dismiss them, but I just stood there as all the gods pushed past me to go to what I assumed would be the post-war party. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting dad.   
"That was something, kid. I think Luke would have been proud," Hermes sighed. "But you broke a lot of hearts just now. Especially the blonde. Aphrodite'll be crying for an hour. Man, she saw potential in you two. But you knew that already." There was something in his voice I couldn't quite read.   
"I guess," I didn't know what else to say. It was weird to think that even though I was a couple eons younger (give or take a few centuries), Hermes and I were equals. Even though I only had one immortal for a parent and he had two, we were both gods.  
Parents. Mom. Paul. What would I tell them? That I'd just thrown away any chance of ever having a normal life? I felt something snap inside me. Oh gods, what had I done?  
Hermes looked at me with sad eyes. "You can't undo this, Perseus. Zeus would never allow it." I choked back a sob.   
"I- I need to go," I kept myself from breaking into a run until I left the throne room, but I had to slow my pace to get through the hundreds of party-goers. I wasn't sure where I was going, I just needed to get away from people, from gods, from everyone. I didn't stop at anything, until I heard an all too familiar cry behind me.  
"Peeeeeeeeeeercy!" Grover yelled. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the way. "Congrats, man," He didn't look at me. "You smell different already."   
I wasn't going to waste time pretending to be ok. "Is Annabeth alright?"   
"Some party huh?" Grover said nervously.   
"Grover. Is she alright?" I gritted my teeth.  
"To tell you the truth, she's pretty shaken up. Last I saw her, she was getting the godly comfort of Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite. I think she had one of those hunter's handouts with her." For a second I was mad, but then I realized I'd done what I'd been afraid she would do two years ago.   
"If you see her and she's still deciding, tell her I think she should."  
Grover let out an angry bleat. "Tell her yourself. I'm not a messenger."  
"I doubt she wants to talk to me right now-" I trailed off. Speak of the angel, there she was. Annabeth's eyes were still slightly red, but if I hadn't seen her crying, I would have never guessed she had been.  
"Seaweed-brain," she forced a smile.   
"Wise girl," I retorted. "What brings you to our little corner of the sickest party in the past few centuries?"   
"Looking for a guy I used to know. Tall, black hair, green eyes, would reject immortality for his friends and family. I can't find him," she said, dropping her friendly demeanor. "I told Sally and Paul for you, saved you the trouble. They're proud but upset. I said you might not be around anymore."   
"That wasn't neces-" Grover put a hand over my mouth.   
Annabeth shook her head. "What were you going to tell them? The truth, or an easier to accept lie? Percy, I know you would have tried to ease the shock by saying something that isn't fact."  
I lowered my head in defeat. I knew she was right. "I really messed up this time, didn't I"  
"Yes," said Grover and Annabeth in unison. The three of us stood in silence for a while. Eventually, Grover's satyr friends dragged him back to the party, and Thalia snatched up Annabeth, giving me a cold look before they walked away. I leaned against the wall, weighing my options. Until the best one came to me.   
I found a fountain in a quieter corner of Olympus, and found a gold drachma in my pocket. I tossed it in. "Show me Nico di Angelo." I could see him laying in a bed, probably still recovering from the battle, through the fuzzy image. Apparently Olympus gets bad reception.   
"Percy?" he asked. "What is it." he was already on guard.  
"I need you to do me one more favor," I said carefully.  
He sat up. "What is it this time?"  
"I need you to take me to the river Lethe."


	2. Chapter Two

"Times up, we know what you've been up to. Nice try, kid." I was backed up against a wall while a dirt covered man loomed over me. I hissed, hoping the feral behavior would make him back off. No luck. He and his cronies laughed, and the one who had spoken grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. I followed limply, aware any resistance was pointless. For now.   
They shoved me inside a most likely stolen police car, and I saw civilians giving me dirty looks and appreciative ones to the men, who they most likely thought were undercover cops. I rolled my eyes. If they knew what was happening, they'd be observing this scene with a whole different perspective.   
I fiddled with the seat belt, not bothering to put it on. I'd only have to take it off again, and waste precious time doing so. Time, there is never enough. Mortals race around to do their silly mortal obligations, all the while running out of it. The car moved, slowly gaining speed until we were 20 over the speed limit, swerving in and out of traffic. I looked around. Barred windows, most likely bulletproof glass between me and the front of the car. However, the doors were regular doors. I dug through my pockets. If I just had a... yes! A paperclip, small but useful. I started to pick the lock above the handle, glancing to the front occasionally to see if my escape had been discovered. But my kidnappers were completely focused on the road. The lock clicked, and I struggled to keep the door closed once it began to open. I prayed they would at least slow down at the next stop sign or intersection.   
Thankfully, my captors had at least a little regard for the law. The part that kept their own necks safe, at least. As we approached a yellow traffic light, I could feel the car slowing. This was my chance. Looking over my shoulder one last time, I flung the door open and hurtled out of the car, ignoring the harsh sting of the hot pavement beneath me as I rolled to the edge of the road.   
The car kept driving, but I wasn't taking any chances. I jumped to my feet and sprinted to an alleyway halfway down the block, where I ducked behind a dumpster. I sat there in complete silence, tensing at every sound for almost an hour before I deemed it to be safe for me to leave. But go where?  
My mother had kicked me out years ago, and I'd been chased out of ever homeless shelter and foster home they'd try to put me in. Something always happened, something always went wrong. I would lose my temper and black out, and when I woke up I was alone on the streets again. Whenever I passed someone I knew, they would simply mutter "monster" and walk away.   
I was nine the first time that happened. Now, seven years later, I was in the same spot I'd always been. Hungry, tired, and completely alone. I stood up and started walking, not knowing where. The sun was setting by the time I tuned back into my surroundings. I'd ended up by the Atlantic ocean near some beach houses. My heart clenched. I knew the spot well. Before she'd had enough of my issues, we'd gone here ever summer. Where she'd met my dad. Where her life had changed.   
I took off my shoes and socks and went to stand in the water, letting the waves wash over my feet. I stood there with the sun setting behind me, watching as darkness fell over the ocean. I stood there until the streetlamps kicked on, until I could barely see at all.   
I could hear someone approaching, then a strangled cry. I spun around, and I caught myself doing it again. Reaching for my pocket. The someone in question stood with his mouth open, standing on the sand awkwardly. He had a wispy beard on his chin, and curly brown hair. I knew I'd never seen him before, but for some reason he seemed familiar. "P-Percy?" he asked. Was that my name? I decided it must be. It seemed fitting.   
"I don't know you," I said flatly. The guy seemed to blink back tears.   
"What? How do you not-" He stopped, then smiled weakly.   
"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, sir. My name is Grover Underwood, and it would be my pleasure to escort you to some people that have missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't plan on finishing this sorry


End file.
